Gimme Shelter
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda Cena couldn't figure out why people were going crazy. Finn Balor was just offering shelter to her from the rest of the world... right? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**September 1st 2015…**_

 _Amanda groaned sleepily as the early morning sunlight invaded the room and moved closer to Finn, who also groaned as Sami flung the curtains open._

 _Even as an adult, Amanda hated Monday mornings. Finn shared that same feeling with her and reluctantly opened his eyes, looking over Amanda's left shoulder and seeing it was 6:30 in the morning._

 _"Sami, it's not even 7am, pal… what happened to our agreed wake up time in the mornings that we have to get ready for work?" Finn mumbled as Amanda had dozed back off into slumber, using Finn's torso as a pillow for her head._

 _"Roman and Dean are outside, wanting to talk to Mandy." Sami replied._

 _"No, tell them to leave me alone!" Amanda mumbled, Finn's arms wrapping around her as he knew she could use a hug._

" _If you don't open this door and let us in, we'll bust it down, Sami!" Dean replied after banging on the door, Amanda and Finn pulling the covers over their heads, trying to stay as still as possible as Sami unlocked and opened the door, seeing a hungover Dean and Roman outside but both were also pissed off._

 _"Where is she?!" Roman demanded in a low, angry tone._

 _"Where's who?" Sami asked._

 _"Mandy! Who else would we want to talk to this early, you fuckwad?!" Dean responded impatiently._

 _"Quiet, they'll hear you!" Finn whispered, covering Amanda's mouth with his right hand after she snickered at Dean's comment._

 _"What was that?!" Roman demanded._

 _"Ah, Finn's just talking in his sleep again." Sami explained._

 _"That'd be more believable… if there weren't two people in the bed! Balor, you're in for it! Mandy, get dressed!" Dean responded, shouting the last part as he stormed over and snatched Amanda out of the bed._

 _She yelled out as she hit the ground and Finn charged at Dean, tackling him and the two fighting until Sami and Roman pulled them apart and Finn walked over before he picked Amanda up into his arms and set her on the bed before tying a towel around her bleeding right shoulder._

" _Dean, don't ever put your hands on her again! Better yet, stay out of her life for good if you won't control your anger!" Finn threatened before Roman dragged Dean out of the room… and Amanda rubbed the back of her head, angry tears in her eyes and an evil look directed at Dean before he and Roman were gone._

 _Finn helped Amanda get dressed before helping her stand up, Sami grabbing the car and hotel keys before they left…_

 **Present time** _ **, North Shore Hospital ER…**_

Ashley looked from Seth and Roman and into the room down the hallway, seeing Amanda with an ice pack on her head and neck and Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"That explains why he's all bruised, doesn't it?" Ashley asked after looking to Roman.

"He didn't mean to hurt her, Ash." Roman responded.

"Doesn't matter if he meant to or not, my little sister is hurting! She's guarding her damn shoulder!" Ashley growled.

"Does that excuse Finn trying to murder Dean?" Seth questioned.

"Seth, Dean could've broken her neck or cracked her skull!" Ashley answered angrily before she walked over to Amanda and the two hugged.

"Dean needs to keep his temper controlled." Amanda responded quietly as Ashley saw that she had stitches in her right shoulder and a bandage covering them as well as bruises on the back of her neck and right shoulder.

"He takes brotherly love too far." Finn replied.

' _He's just gone insane…'_ Amanda thought as Seth glared at them and she flipped him off before Finn pulled the curtain closed and walked back to Amanda and sat down.

"That's enough of him being a cranky ass." Finn responded after gently pulling Amanda onto his lap, his arms around her.

"Finn-" Ashley warned.

"No, Ash, I won't be civil to him until he stops giving me and Mandy nasty glares! We didn't do anything to him!" Finn replied as he rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

He was standing up for Amanda and she thanked him by resting her head on his right shoulder.

"He's worse than Punk." Amanda muttered, Finn remembering that she told him about Ashley's 21st birthday party.

"At least he did have an excuse both him and Ash were blind stinking drunk because TJ spiked the punch." Finn said.

"You told him?" Ashley asked.

"We don't keep secrets from each other. If something's bugging at one of us, we vent it to each other." Finn explained.

"I still can't believe you are holding that over me, it was one time." Ashley said.

"Yeah but obviously Punk didn't get that message." Amanda responded.

"He hurt you?" Ashley asked.

"The last time I saw him… his hand was on my throat, choking me." Amanda explained, Ashley knowing why she was so shaken up from earlier.

Her neck still ached at times… but it was the mental trauma of the attack that lingered.

"Wait right here." Ashley replied before she left… and they heard a sickening sound and Dean yelling "My damn arm!", Amanda turning to Finn as they held each other.

"That was damn loud." Finn replied.

"Yeah, she just broke his arm." Amanda responded.

"Ash, what did you fucking do that for?!" Seth questioned after pulling her out of the room as a doctor reset Dean's right arm.

"Because his recklessness made Mandy flash back to Punk trying to kill her!" Ashley answered angrily. "You just learned the hard way on what happens when you fuck with my family!" She growled at Dean's door.

Dean gulped, Roman looking at him.

"That apology to Mandy sounds tempting now, don't it?" Roman asked, Dean nodding.

At the American Airlines Arena, Amanda was holding still as the makeup artist applied her makeup… when she had applied the red eyeshadow and black eyeliner in a cat eye look before finishing with mascara is when Seth walked by and stopped.

"No apology?" Seth questioned.

"I don't want one from Dean." Amanda replied, Seth rolling his eyes.

"I meant is Finn gonna apologise to Dean?" Seth responded after the makeup artist left.

"For protecting me? Why should Finn apologise for that, Dean went batshit insane. But of course you don't believe that Dean started it by dragging me out of the bed… I've got an injured shoulder and a bruised neck that prove otherwise. All I wanted was a few hours to relax with Finn, I don't object when you want alone time with Ashley so how is it any different with me and Finn? The honest answer, it isn't because he didn't steal me from you. So you and Dean need to stop acting like jealous boys." Amanda explained, Seth crouching down to her.

"Listen, little lady, that horny Demon is trying to lay claim to you and we don't like it." Seth retorted.

"Oh, let her grow up, Seth!"

Seth turned to see Yukie as Amanda walked away.

Amanda was getting fed up with the boys.


End file.
